The Green Boy and the Popular Girl
by Aqua1328
Summary: What if Fiyero was the Green Boy and Elphaba was the Vinkus Princess? This story goes through Fiyero and Elphaba's relationship from their first meeting to falling in love, getting married, and having children. This is my first story. Rated K plus for minor language (Ozian cursing), and arguing, as well as family. Enjoy! P.S. Please read and review- CinderRose :D
1. Chapter 1

**What if Elphaba was the Vinkus Princess and Fiyero was the green boy? Elphaba still has her smarts and cutting remarks but she wears a different exterior. Dancing through Life is Fabala now. Galinda is still Elphaba's best friend and roommate. Fiyero is showing his smarts, and has become a little more sarcastic. Rhys is Elphaba's first boyfriend and Nessarose's twin. Elphie is like Fiyero in the beginning of the story. Rhys is Galinda. Fiyero has Elphaba's water allergy, and her knack for sorcery. All the other characters are still the same. The plot is the same as the book plus a turn of events after Shiz. The whole thing is more about the relationship between Fabala and Fiyero than politics. Horrible Morrible is the same though. Fiyero and Elphaba do end up together in the end. Rhys might be with Galinda in the end. Dr. Dillamond will NOT die, just be imprisoned. Fae still has raven hair and chocolate eyes, as well as blue diamonds and normal skin. Fiyero has green skin (of course) blue eyes, and brown hair. Rhys twin is Nessarose who is still confined to a wheelchair. Story starts with Elphaba's carriage running into Fiyero. Enjoy!**

**Fiyero's POV**  
I was just walking along, books in hand, minding my own business, when a carriage comes racing past and shoves me down into the mud. The door of the carriage opens and out comes a girl with an arrogant smirk on her face. I stand up and start give her a piece of my mind. The girl totally ignores me and walks over to a short blond girl and starts talking to her. I stalk away after that to go find Rhys and Nessarose.

While I walk, I fume. That girl was just so rude and insolent. She didn't even give me one glance when I was talking to her. She behaved like I was just a disgusting green slug under her shoes. Some people are just that way I guess.

I get to the dormitories to find Rhys talking with a group of guys. I ask him "Where is Nessa?" Rhys says "Oh, she's with some group of girls in dorm 243 chatting about Oz knows what." With that statement I walk off to the dorm in question to find my sister.

When I reach dorm 243, I spot Nessa soon enough. She is with a group of girls including the insolent raven-haired girl who ran her carriage into me this morning, a short blonde dressed all in pink and two brunettes. I decide to leave her be and go back to the library to study.

**Elphaba's POV**  
Out of the corner of my eye I spot that boy with the green skin that my carriage ran into this morning. I think his name is Fiyero. There is something about him other than his green skin that I can't quite put my finger on. Galinda, a short blonde who loves the color pink, is blabbering in my ear about fashion or something or other. Shenshen and Pfanee the two brunettes are also talking with Galinda. Nessarose, Fiyero's little sister and the girl in the wheelchair is eagerly listening to the three girls talking.

I decide to leave the group and go explore Shiz. I say "Hey, girls, I'm gonna go off and check this place out and see what it's like." They say "Ok, we'll be right here." At that I go off to find the library. When I get there, a voice says, "I hadn't really pegged you as the library type." I look down the aisles and see Fiyero with his nose in a book. I grab a book on Munchkinland and sit down next to him. Then I say "We haven't met properly. I'm Elphaba Tiggular." I hold out my hand for him to shake. He just says "I'm Fiyero Thropp." and totally ignores my hand. We continue reading in silence when he says, "What are those blue shapes on your face?" I respond, "They are my blue diamond tattoos. Every person in the Vinkus gets them by the time they turn 15." Fiyero just nods in response. Not much of a talker I guess. I stand up and say, "I have to go, see you around." He responds, "See you around." I grab a few more books off the shelves, all on Munchkinland, check them out and go back to my dorm.

**That's it for the first chapter. Did you guys like it? What should I do next? I think the lion cub scene will occur. This was just the introduction to the story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter starts one week after the ending of the last chapter. The characters are in Doctor Dillamond's class. Elphaba is dating Rhys (Nessa's twin and Fiyero's brother) Enjoy!**

**Elphaba POV**  
I am walking down the halls to my science class. As much as I deny it, I actually like this class. And the fact that I could arrive early to class or be Galindified. I chose early to class. When I get to the class I find Fiyero looking at the mess of the lab. I ask, "What happened here?" Fiyero responds, "I think Dr. Dillamond has been imprisoned for speaking out against the Wizard for Animal rights. We speed walk down the hall to Headmistress Morrible's office. Fiyero shouts "What happened to Dr. Dillamond and the science lab. Horrible Morrible says, "He has been arrested for speaking against the Wizard and trying to get Animals more rights. There will be a new human teacher, called Professor Nikidik I believe. He is, in fact, at the classroom right now." We walk back to the sciences class room to find our new teacher, wheeling a large steel table with a rectangular object making mewling sounds covered with a blanked on top of it. The new teacher has silvery eyes, a nose to cut through steel with a chin to match and black hair that is all over the place. His eyes are hard and cold, with no feeling.

We sit down in our seats and wait as the rest of the class files in and takes their place. Then, the odd professor speaks. He says, "I am Professor Nikidik. I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year. Dr. Dillamond has been arrested for treason. Now, let class begin." With that, the new teacher whips the blanket off the rectangular object to reveal a frightened Lion cub. Fiyero jumps up, outraged. He spits out, "That is a Animal! I ask of you, please release the poor thing right this instant!" When Professor Nikidik refuses, Fiyero starts unconsciously radiating energy. When it stops, everyone except Fiyero and I is frozen. I question him, "What was that?" He answers, "My weird talent. Come on, help me get this Lion cub out of here before it's too late." I grab the other side of the containing cell, and we head off to set the poor thing free.

**Fiyero POV**  
We walked out of the science room, the Lion cub between us. We raced out of Shiz until we reached the nearby forest. The forest was dark and foreboding. Elphaba and I both took a deep breath and we stepped into the gloom. We walked for a time, until we came to a small clearing. There we opened the cage and watched the Lion cub run to safety. I glanced at Elphaba to notice that there was three lines of red on her cheek. I said, "You're hurt, the Lion cub must have scratched you." She brushed it off, saying, "It's nothing." On impulse, I touched my hand to her wounded cheek and brushed my lips against hers. Elphaba seemed frozen with shock. I backed up, tripping over the confinement cell, then turned and ran, all the while cursing myself. I muttered, "Stupid, stupid green boy! There is NO way she would like you." In the distance I heard her shout, "Wait, Fiyero, WAIT!" I just kept running. I was the biggest idiot in all time!

I wandered the woods for hours, trying to come up with a pliable excuse for kissing her. When I came up empty-handed, I decided to just ignore her and pretend she didn't exist. That is what she will do right?

**Elphaba POV**  
I was in shock. Fiyero Thropp, the green boy KISSED me! And I actually enjoyed it. I wanted to tell him that I thought he was amazing, and thoughtful, and smart. I wanted to kiss him back, and be with him. I wish he had come back. He was probably regretting his decision as soon as it happened. I decided I would corner him and tell my true feelings, that I had just realized. I ran back into Shiz and into my next class, muttering a excuse as to why I was late, while I made a plan.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Suggestions as what Elphie's "Plan" is would help soo much. I am 100% out of ideas! Help me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, right after I posted that last chapter, I was struck by some divine inspiration. So, you guys will get two chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

**Elphaba POV**  
When my classes were over, I lurked in the library, knowing that Fiyero would eventually arrive. Sure enough, Fiyero soon strolled into the library, and sat down, starting to read a book. When he did, I picked up my book and sat down across from him to read. After he realized that it was me sitting across from him, he started to stand up and say, "I have to go. See you later!" But before he could go, I stood up and kissed him. Fiyero stood frozen for a few seconds, then backed up and said, "You don't like me! Look at me, I'm GREEN for Oz's sake! You CAN'T be with me. It is not supposed to be the green boy and the popular girl!" I said, "I don't care!" Fiyero stormed out of the library.

The next day, during science class with Professor Nikidik, I slipped a note into Fiyero's bag without him noticing. It read: Dear Fiyero, I enjoyed that kiss we shared. I wanted to tell you that my only regret is that I didn't realize my feelings for you until now. We CAN be the green boy and the popular girl. Why not? Sincerely, Elphaba. I saw him read the note and write something on the back. Later that day, I opened my free reading book and as I opened it, my note to Fiyero slipped out with his reply. The note only said one word: NO! I found him in the library, and I snuck up on him. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He turns around and spots me. He looks nervous. He says, "Let me think about this please. I just need time and proof." I sigh and answer, "Ok. Take all the time in the world." I then turn around and leave.

**Fiyero POV**  
I can't believe it. It must be a lie. Elphaba has decided that she wants to be with me. I still need to figure out what my feelings are. I feel torn. Half of me likes Elphaba, but the logical side of my brain tells me that it just isn't meant to be. I have no idea what to do, so I go to my dorm to read and study.

By the end of a week, I decided that I would like to give this relationship thing a try. I want to be with Elphaba. I love her and want to be with her. I locate her in the library. I walk up to her and say, "Elphaba, I have made my decision. I want to be with you. Will you be my girl friend?" She makes no response for a second, but after she is over her initial shock she says, "Yes, yes, of course!" I pick her up and spin her around and then give her a sweet gentle kiss.

**Elphaba POV**  
I am in shock for a second, Fiyero, the green boy, asked me to be his girlfriend. I am ecastic. I respond, "Yes, yes, of course!" I am floating on a cloud for the rest of the day. We are girlfriend and boyfriend officially.

**I know this chapter was really short, but I hope it was still nice. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is 3 years after Elphaba and Fiyero get together. I hope you guys like it!**

**Elphaba POV**  
I am in my room in the house I share with Fiyero. I am putting on a ankle length blue one-shoulder silk gown. Fiyero and I are going on a date to a fancy dinner. I pull my hair up into a simple twist, apply some eyeliner, a little bit of mascara, and just a touch of red lipstick. I also clasp the locket that Fiyero gave me around my neck. Once I declare myself presentable, I walk outside, to find Fiyero waiting for me at our door. I hook my arm around his elbow, and we walk outside into a limo just outside our house. We jump in the car, next to our respective dates and we drive to the restaurant.

The restaurant is a cheerful little place with few people. It is warm and lively with a fire place, lots of rugs, paintings and color. We previously reserved a little secluded place in the corner. We make small talk, and get wonderfully delicious food. Before our food arrives, Fiyero excuses himself to the bathroom. About 5 minutes later, he comes back. Soon after we finish our main meal of spaghetti with meatballs and sauce, we order mint chip ice cream with chocolate cake for desert. Then, Fiyero kneels down in front of me, holding a black box in his hands. He opened the box, and I saw a gorgeous blue sapphire ring, edged with emeralds, and set in pure silver. Once I saw the ring, Fiyero asked, "Elphaba, will you marry me?" I exclaimed, "Yes! Of course!"

Fiyero POV  
Boq and I had agreed to ask the girls to marry us at our dates. We had planned the perfect way to propose. We had looked at jewelry stores for hours, to find the ring. We booked reservations at restaurants, hired limos, and other things.

Thinking back: I almost chickened out. I excused myself on the pretext of going to the bathroom. I called Boq and he answered. He said, "This better be important Fiyero, because I was just about to propose to Glinda." I said, "What if Elphaba doesn't want to marry me? What if our whole relationship has been a sham? What if she waited until today to break up with me because she wanted a different guy? What if-" Boq interrupted me at that point. He said, "Fiyero, she is NOT going to say no to you, because she loves you. I've seen it in her eyes when she looks at you. Now chicken, are you gonna do this or not? I replied, "OK, ok, I will ask Elphaba to be my wife today. It's been three years, and I'm ready and I think she is too." With that, I ended the call and walked back into the restaurant.

My heart was thumping so loudly in my ears, I swear to Oz, that Elphaba could hear it. I knelt down in front of her, with the open ring box in my hand, and said, more confidently than I felt, "Elphaba, will you marry me?" There was a second's pause. I was being overwhelmed with nervousness and fear of rejection. But, after Elphaba got over her initial shock, she, without any hesitation, sprang up and wrapped her arms around me, well exclaiming, "Yes, of course!" It was, without a doubt, the best day of my life.

Glinda POV  
I was preparing for my date with Boq in our shared apartment. I had suspected for a while that he wanted to propose to me. It had been confirmed when I overheard Boq talking on the phone with Fiyero. I even learned that Fiyero was going to propose to Elphaba on their date tonight. Boq was proposing to me tonight. I wanted to look perfect. I decided to wear a purple silk sweetheart neckline floor length strapless dress. I put on some purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, pink lipstick, and some light blush. I then declare myself gorgeous, and walk out to the limo we will be taking to our date tonight.

We arrive at a lovely little private resturant. It is a darling little place with only one other couple besides us. We order steak and a fancy salad to share. Out of nowhere, his phone buzzes. Talk about ruining a romantic evening! He excuses himself to the bathroom to take the call, from Fiyero apparently. While he is gone, I eat, and primp my hair, and adjust my makeup. After 5 minutes, he is back. We chat and finish eating the superb food. Then, we order some of all the desert on the menu: Mint Hula Pie, triple chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. After we place our dessert order, Boq kneels in front of me, takes out a purple box, and opens it up to reveal a star amethyst ring, edged with diamonds, set in gold. He asks, "Will you marry me Glinda?" I am shocked for a tenth of a second, but as soon as I get my voice back, I exclaim, "Of course I will, of course!" I am blissfully happy and excited. As soon as we get back home, I call Elphaba, and say, "Boq proposed!" She instantly responds, "So did Fiyero!" I say, "Then, lets have a double wedding!" She says, "Absolutely not!" I say, "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Elphie relents and says, "OK, fine...I did NOT just say that!" I respond, "Oh yes you did!" And then, I promptly hang up.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that one. I actually have eaten Mint Hula Pie. It is like, the best desert ever. It is pretty simple. Just a pound of mint ice cream plus chocolate chips, dipped in chocolate, covered in whip cream and warm chocolate sauce. Delicious. Since the best part of my writing is my description of things, I had a lot of detail in this chapter. Next chapter will be the wedding! Thanks, CinderRose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the chapter on the double wedding between Glinda and Boq AND Elphaba and Fiyero. Enjoy!**

**Elphaba POV**  
I can't believe that I am getting married today. Glinda stands beside me wordless. I have on a simple but elegant white gown that reaches to the floor. My hair is loose and wavy down my back. I have a small bouquet of white roses and blue carnations. Glinda stands beside me, also in a white gown. Her gown has many white ruffles on the skirt, a little diamond flower pin at her waist, and is strapless. She carries white roses and pink carnations. She has two bridesmaids, her friends Bella and Rose, who are also carrying white roses and pink carnations. They have on floor length, strapless, light pink dresses, with their hair up in complicated twists. Glinda also has a flower girl, her niece, Adrianna, who is only 5. Adrianna has a basket full of white rose petals and pink carnation petals. She is wearing a light pink dress, and a matching flower headband in her loose hair. I have two bridesmaids, friends of mine, Rebecca and Lindsey. They have their hair in the same complicated twist as Glinda's bridesmaids. They wear blue dresses in similar style to mine. Simple but elegant. Becca and Lindsey also carry white roses and blue carnations. Rebecca's little sister Crystal wears her hair similar to Adrianna's. Her dress is the same color as Rebecca's and Lindsey's, and she is carrying a white basket filled with white rose petals with blue carnation petals.

I take a deep breath and slowly start to walk down the isle with Glinda. First Crystal and Adrianna go, then we follow, on the carpet of petals they have made for us. After us, our four bridesmaids walked in this order: Rebecca, Lindsey, Bella, then Rose. Fiyero and Boq are waiting for us with looks of complete joy on their faces. They are both wearing white suits with light colored ties. Fiyero is wearing a sky blue tie, and Boq is wearing a light pink tie. They both stand straight and tall as they wait for us to get to them. When we reach the boys, we face them and hold hands. The priest says this big long boring speech, but FINALLY, we say "I do." and before he says "You may kiss the bride." to Fiyero and Boq, Glinda is already kissing Boq and I am already kissing Fiyero. After the ceremony, we eat. For entrees we have small bowls of soup with bread, for the main meal we have spaghetti and salad, and for desert we have a white cake. The cake is the masterpiece of the chefs. It is four tiers tall, and covered in white frosting. At the top of the cake there is a little china Fiyero and I as well as a little china Glinda and Boq. On each tier, there is a row of little sky blue or light pink icing roses. We take the figures off the top tier of the cake, and we cut one slice. I feed Fiyero little bites, and he feeds me little bites. Then everyone takes a slice. The rest of the wedding lasts over five hours, of dancing, drinking and dancing some more. I don't care. It is one of the best days of my life.

**Ok, there was the wedding. I will put links to the dresses and stuff like that on my profile. Just copy paste the link onto a new tab. I hope this is good. I'm sorry I don't do Fiyero POV that often. I'm a girl though so I can understand Elphaba more. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a short little chapter. It is two years after the wedding. The gang is 23. The first scene is Elphie and Fiyero, the second scene is Glinda and Boq. Enjoy, and maybe review? Pretty please with a story on top?**

**Elphaba POV**  
I nervously waited for Fiyero to enter our room. I told him to come precisely at two o-clock! He is forty-five minutes late! I certain that I was pregnant. I had nausea in the mornings, a huge appetite after the nausea was gone, swollen feet, and my dresses were tighter around my belly than normal. I also had random food cravings in the middle of the night. I always wanted to be a mother, but Fiyero was unsure about children. Then, someone knocked on the door, and Fiyero walked in.

I said, "I have something to tell you." He asked, "What is it, Fae?" I said, "I'm pregnant." He sat in silent surprise for a moment. Then he stood up, scooped me up bridal style, and danced around the room shouting, "I'm gonna be a father, I'm gonna be a father!" He set me back in my chair, and said, "This is such GREAT news. I love you Fae."

**Glinda POV**  
I took a big gulp. Boq and I were on a stroll at the park. I said, "Boq, honey, I'm pregnant." Boq sat in silence for a second. Then, he exclaimed, "Glinda, that is awesome news! I can't wait to be a father. How far along are you?" I said, "I think about 3 1/2 months." I was so relieved that Boq was ok with being a father. We walked home, both of us excited and happy.

When, we arrived home, my phone rang. I said to Boq, "Sweetheart, I'll be right back, it's Elphaba. I picked up the device, and was greeted by Elphaba babbling my ear off. I interrupted her and said, "Repeat that, I could not hear a word you said Elphaba." I heard her take a big breath, and she said, "I'm pregnant!" I paused, and said, "So am I!" She said, "Really? How far are you?" I replied, "About 3 1/2 months." She said, "I'm roughly 3 months." I said, "That's cool, our kids will be best friends!" She said, "Glinda, I'm sorry, but I have my first doctor's appointment in about 20 minutes, and I have to go. Bye see you later Glin!" I said, "Bye!"

**Elphaba POV**  
We drive to the doctor's office and wait until I am called. The doctor is a nice lady named Lydia. She says, "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Fiyero and I both say yes. Lydia spreads some cold clear blue gel on my tummy, and rubs the ultrasound thing on it. She gives a small gasp, and says, "Well, it looks like you are going to have twin girls!" That is the last thing I remember before everything goes black.

When I wake up, I am strapped in the backseat of mine and Fiyero's blue minivan. Fiyero has a couple ultrasound pictures, and a short video. I say, "Twins?" He says, "Yes, two darling tiny baby girls." I say, "What names do you potentially like?" He says, "I like the names: Ariella, Ruby, Crystal, and Athena. What do you like?" I say, "Those names are all sweet, but I like the names: Erica, Emma, Thalia, and Isabella." He replies, we'll think about those names. After we arrive at my house, my phone rings. It's Glinda. I answer and she says, "I'm having two little girls!" I say "Congratulations! I'm gonna be Aunty Elphie now." She says, "Yes, you are! Anyways, what are you having?" I say, "I'm having two little girls too!" She says, "I'm gonna be Auntie Glinda. What names are you thinking of? I reply, "I like: Elizabeth, Arielle, Thalia, and Grace. Fiyero likes: Emma, Ruby, Crystal, and Minerva." Glinda says, "I like the names: Melody, Anne, Rue, and Atlanta. Boq likes the names: Lily, Felicity, Rose, and Brielle." I say, "Cute names. I probably should go. Fiyero probably wants me to talk with him. By Glin." Glinda says, "Bye, talk to you later!" and we end the call.

**Love it, hate it? Suggestions are welcome, and advice is appreciated. Don't be scared to tell me what you think! Thanks, CinderRose ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't really have any note to put here so just enjoy the new chapter!**

**Elphaba POV**  
Being pregnant stinks. I am 9 months pregnant. The babies will come any day now. Glinda already had her girls. They have Boq's brown hair and Glinda's green eyes. Their names are Lily Anne and Felicity Rose. I waddle like a penguin because of my oversized belly. My feet are swollen and I am exhausted. We are at Glinda and Boq's house watching their twins while they go to the theatre. I feel a strange pain in my belly. At first, I think it was just something I ate. But when it happens multiple times, each time stronger than the last, I know that the girls are coming. I shout to Fiyero, "The girls are coming. Grab Lily and Felicity and put them in the car! Then call Glinda and tell her what happened!" I walk to the car, buckle myself in the passenger seat and black out.

**Glinda POV**  
While Boq and I are at the theatre, my phone buzzes. It's Fiyero. This means trouble. He agreed to call me only if something serious happened. I pick up the phone, and before Fiyero says anything, I say, "What happened?" He says, "Elphaba went into labor. Her twins are coming. Lily and Felicity are with us." I say, "I'll meet you at the hospital with Boq." I explain the situation to my husband, and we rush out of the theatre to the car.

When we get to the hospital, we see Fiyero in the waiting room holding Felicity and Lily. We walk over to him, and he says, "Elphaba needed a c-section. She will be out of surgery in about an hour. We talk and take turns holding Lily and Felicity. One hour later, the surgery is over and Fiyero goes in.

**Elphaba POV**  
I had to have a c-section. I was unconscious for the whole surgery, but both girls were born healthy. I am now holding them in my arms. They both have my raven hair, but when they open their eyes, I see that their eyes are a deep beautiful purple color. Surprisingly both girls have their Vinkus tattoos already. They are the same color of their eyes, the shape of little stars, and run down one side of their bodies. They are exactly the same except that one twin has her stars on her left side, and one twin has her stars on her right side. I say to Fiyero, "What should we call them?" Fiyero says, "Whatever you want, Fae." I say, "Then, the girl with her stars on her left side shall be Crystal Minerva, and the girl with her stars on her right side will be Arielle Grace." We leave the hospital with Crystal and Arielle. They are looking around curiously and not making a peep. Suddenly, Crystal and Arielle shape shift into the forms of Lily and Felicity. I give out a cry, and the girls shift back to normal. It seems they inherited Fiyero's knack for sorcery. It must have been enhanced by my blood. I was never magical, but my grandparents were powerful wizards and witches. The girls must also have some connection because they are twins. They are likely to be the most powerful females in Oz.

**Did you guys like it? The next chapter of this story will be 12 years later. It will be the last chapter in my story. I will go back and edit chapters that have mistakes though. I did another story with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The new story explains the real reason Poseidon and Athena hate each other so much. It is just a one-shot for now, but I may add more chapters in the future. Thanks, CinderRose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, this is the end of this story. I will be writing a sequel to it called the Adventures of the Next Generation. It will be about the kids of Glinda/Boq and Elphaba/Fiyero. I am also in the middle of writing a story called The Truth of Poseidon and Athena. It explains the reason why Athena is still mad at Poseidon about frolicking in her temple. I think that is a flimsy explanation for a grudge that has been held that long. Also, Poseidon is also never rude to Athena in the books. So it is total Pothena. Poseidon/Athena. That will probably be like 15 chapters tops. Thanks for reading my story! CinderRose**


End file.
